Velociraptor Chronicles
by Seismosaur
Summary: This story follows the life of a young Velociraptor on Isla Sorna through from him being abandonded with his Half-brother in 1992 all the way up until the events of Jurassic Park ///.
1. Foreword

Foreword

Before you read this story, there are some things I would like to clear up. Firstly, Whiptoe is a _Velociraptor antirrhopus 'nublarensis' sensu paul_, i.e. the film velociraptors from Jurassic Parks 1 and 2. When full grown, he will stand at about 6.1 feet tall and be about 13 feet long. Throughout the story, I will usually refer to other Velociraptors of his type as 'nublarensis', and the other kind, the _Velociraptor antirrhopus 'sornaensis' sensu paul_ simply as Sornaensis or Sornaensis raptors. (i.e. the Film raptors from Jurassic Park 3). The entire story will take place on Isla Sorna from about 1993 up until 2000, or Jurassic Park II.

Hope that will keep you from being confused reading this.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Scratch, scratch.

Whiptoe turned over on his back, asleep, scrunching his snout up.

Scratch, scratch, scratch.

Whiptoe rolled back onto his side, opening one eye. He sat up. His half-brother, Sett, was standing in front of him, clawing the ground, and growling lightly. He looked at Whiptoe with concern in his eye, motioning for him to get up. Whiptoe groaned, it was so early, the sun was only partially up! They had had a long night before, coming down from the higher parts of the mountain and evading some larger predators. What could Sett possibly be wanting-- Then he smelled it. The same thing that had been after them last night was back!

Sett looked around, frowning and barking softly, but harshly. Whiptoe listened, he could hear tree branches being pushed apart, and a low thud of the monster's step. A sharp, raspy noise came from nearby, behind the tree they were sleeping under.

Thud, thud...

Whiptoe was only a few months old, barely old enough to claim a kill of his own. He had been abandoned at birth with the rest of his clutch, most of which were killed and few of which came from the same father as he. Sett, his half-brother, was six months old and had helped Whiptoe escape being killed by the adults. They had been running for days now.

Thud, thud...

Whiptoe barked at Sett, and they backed up, away from the tree. Sett was getting impatient, and yelled at Whiptoe again. Come on! he thought. But Whiptoe was frozen at the sight of the humongous creature. It seemed to him to be impossibly large, just too big to be real. He hissed and jumped away. Sett had bit him! He flashed with anger, and the monster above him looked down sharply, and made a deep noise. RUN! He thought-- bolting after Sett. Sett was far ahead of Whiptoe, and slowed down for him when they saw that the creature wasn't going to chase them. Whiptoe's heart pounded, his lips were dry.

He complained to Sett, who thought they could find water farther downhill. Whiptoe looked back up the mountain, and then turned away, following Sett.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Whiptoe crossed the game trail quickly, darting across the green fields. He was hunting a small homalocehpale with Sett, but to no avail. The small herbivores were just as big as they were, and could deliver a swift bodyslam that would deter their attacks.

Whiptoe was determined to kill this one. He hadn't eaten in days, and his hunger was starting to deprive him of rest. Sett was running with him, trying to cut the animal off. They ran between trees and hopped over rocks, chasing as fast as they could. Whiptoe tried to jump up onto a rock, lost his footing and fell off of it, and rolled over, landing right next to a dead parasaur. He immediately called to Sett. Food! he yelled. He looked up and down the body before finding a good, fleshy spot to sink his teeth into-- Whack!

Whiptoe fell over on his back from the force of the kick. He looked up to see an older Nublarensis female standing over him, growling. He jumped up and backed away from her. At that moment, Sett came up to him, eying the female. Whiptoe had never seen another of his own kind, save for Sett, for months. He cautiously approached her, and she headbutted him, sending him to the ground again. This time, he whimpered and backed away again.

Whiptoe and Sett had their eyes fixed on the fresh kill, watching it as the female barked at them, and then tore into it, spilling that sweet blood. The smell of it nearly overpowered Whiptoe, who was starting to walk toward the carcass in a daze. Sett held him back.

The female took her time eating, before she moved away from the carcass. This time, Sett moved first, walking toward the carcass, the female glaring at him. He stepped closer and closer and leaned forward, slowly taking a bite out of it. Seeing this, Whiptoe rushed forward and the two ripped into the animal's flesh, eating and eating, lapping up the sweet tasting blood.

When they had finished eating, Whiptoe saw the female nublarensis start to leave, and followed after her. Sett hesitated, wanting to go back to their nest. He barked at Whiptoe. Whiptoe returned a bark, telling Sett he was going, he didn't want to starve. Clearly, this raptor was capable of providing food. Sett, reluctantly, followed.

Ahead, the female raptor noticed the two younger raptors following her. She turned and barked at them. Sett barked back, telling her they wanted to follow, they had nowhere else to go. She looked at him, glaring almost, and said they could come... As long as they wouldn't be a burden. Whiptoe and Sett both agreed they wouldn't. The female rolled her eyes, and told them to follow her. Whiptoe paused to ask her for her name before following. Ealea, she muttered, leading them back to her nest.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

That night, Whiptoe and Sett slept in Ealea's thicket near the edge of the Game Trail. It wasn't large, but then she hadn't prepared it for anyone other than her. Sett had to dig out a place for Whiptoe and himself to sleep.

In the morning, Ealea had gone-- Off hunting, presumably. Sett was still asleep when Whiptoe woke up. He was hungry and thirsty, but he didn't want to leave the nest by himself. He stood up and walked around the nest-- It was a small area between about four trees where there was a grown-up area of brush that had been matted down to sleep on. In the center, there was a depression with ripped plant material in it that Ealea had built for her to sleep on. Whiptoe tipped his snout up, catching the scent of a compsognathus nearby. His stomach felt like it was inverting, and he started into the brush after the smell.

Fifteen minutes later, Sett woke up. When he saw that Whiptoe and Ealea had gone, a sudden burst of panic came over him, and he jumped up, looking around quickly. He heard the faint noise of something approaching behind him, and whirled around. Whiptoe was walking toward him through the trees, his snout stained with spots of blood. Sett, relieved he hadn't run off to look for Whiptoe now, barked at him. Where did he go?! Whiptoe shrugged and simply asked Sett if he had seen Ealea.

A short while later, they left the nest and set out after Ealea. They went directly to the game trails, stopping to watch curiously as a small herd of Ankylosaurs crossed it, grazing as they went. Whiptoe wondered why such a large and menacing creature would eat the ground. He had tasted it before, and 'good' was not a word he associated that with, neither was 'food'. After a while they decided to head back to their nest, hopefully Ealea would be there.

While they were walking back, Whiptoe heard a bark nearby, and saw Ealea coming toward them. He barked, excited, and ran up to meet her. She barked at them, explaining she had killed a homalocehpale, and they needed to get back to the Game Trail before something else came along and ate it. She lead them back out of the jungle, onto the game trail.

As they passed through another thick area of foliage, Ealea stopped, hearing something close by. A single, adult male nublarensis raptor ran out in front of them and stopped. He looked right at Ealea and roared at her, starting to come closer. Ealea replied harshly, waving her claws in disgust. Whiptoe couldn't understand what they were saying, and the sight of the male made him uneasy.

During the breif time he spent at the nest where he was born, he learned quickly that the males were the most dangerous to a young male like himself. Sometimes they would kill their young so they could mate with the female again, but more commonly they did so because there was nothing else to eat.

Whiptoe backed up from them, trying to see what the male was going to do. He was roaring and shouting and just generally being loud and obnoxious to Ealea. As he did this, he also edged closer and closer to her until they were nearly bumping snouts. Ealea grimaced and barked again, this time slashing at his face and digging her claws deep into the side of his skull. He jumped back, howling in pain before shaking himself and lunging at her body. Ealea was knocked to the ground by the force of his thrust, but she recovered and stood back up, slashing at his gut this time. The male dodged, moving away and around her. Ealea flipped around, backing away from him as he approached again. She jumped at him and sunk her teeth into his shoulder, clawing him in the side as she did so. The male yelped in surprise from the intensity of the pain, and bit her on the back, pushing her away. Ealea backed up again, looking for a way away, and seeing if he would back down. Apparently, he wouldn't.

By this time, Whiptoe and Sett had retreated back far away, watching the two fight from afar.

Again, he rushed toward her, trying to bite and slash her, but she was too fast and his shoulder was now bleeding profusely. He charged one last time, but Ealea jumped straight up, and he ran right under her, slamming into a tree with the full force of his body behind him. Dazed, he stood and wobbled on his feet before hissing at Ealea and stumbling off into the jungle.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After she had recovered from the attack, Ealea bought the two younger raptors back out to the game trail, to where she had hid her kill. It was completely gone. Nothing remained of it but a bloodsoaked ground and a few bits of flesh. Angry, Ealea barked, stamping her foot. Her back was throbbing where the male, Blackstripe, had bitten her. They needed to find another animal for food.

Whiptoe looked at Ealea, waiting to see what they would do now. After a moment, she turned to them and told them to follow her down the edge of the field ahead, they were going hunting.

Down the trail a ways, they came up beside a few hadrosaurs that were grazing about. Ealea picked out a medium-sized one on the edge of the group, and explained to Whiptoe and Sett what they were going to do. Sett would walk out of the forest, and move in between the hadrosaur and the rest of the group, cutting it off. Then, Whiptoe would follow, and they would try to flush the animal down the trail, where Ealea would ambush it, and, hopefully, be able to mortally wound if not kill the animal. If necessary, Sett would also jump the herbivore to help Ealea take it down.

They started. Ealea walked in a wide arc around the hadrosaur herd, concealing herself with distance and foliage. Sett waited a moment once Ealea was in place before running out into the gap between their prey and its herd. The hadrosaur had taken a slight notice to Sett, honking, and one of the females near him jumped up on her hind legs for a second, startled, before moving into the group along with the rest, forming a defensive pack. Their target, however, was still a good 30 yards from the rest, and in distress. The other hadrosaurs backed closer together, honking defensively at Sett. He ignored them, focusing on his target ahead.

Sett hissed and barked at the large herbivore, which backed up away from him dumbly, honking and waving its forearms. Sett kept his distance, Whiptoe joining him. Together they got the herbivore to back up more, his tail facing where Ealea was waiting. A few more seconds passed, and then Ealea left her hiding spot, dashing out into the open and jumping up onto the back of the hadrosaur, which yelped in surprise. Whiptoe and Sett watched as the animal flailed around, looking for an opening for an attack.

Suddenly, and quite against the initial plan, a Ceratosaurus ran out from his cover in the jungle, towards the hadrosaur. Whiptoe barked as he saw the larger predator headbutt the hadrosaur in the side, throwing Ealea off and sending the herbivore to the ground. Angry, he ran forward to the ceratosaur, trying to slash at its leg-- the bastard was stealing their kill! Sett followed behind him, but didn't attack at first. The ceratosaur screamed in pain as Whiptoe dug his middle toe into the flank of the larger animal. The ceratosaur tried to bite at him, but Whiptoe moved, feeling good with himself at that point. Furious at the attack, the ceratosaur stomped his leg, flinging Whiptoe off. He reared his head back and came down to bite Whiptoe around the torso, but Whiptoe was already crawling away, trying to stand up.

Whiptoe dragged himself up, then felt a white-hot pain in his tail end and fell back down-- The ceratosaur had him in its jaws. Whiptoe tried to free himself unsuccessfully, the thought of death racing through his mind. Then, as soon as the pain had started, it stopped, and Whiptoe fell back to the ground, his tail bleeding, a sharp pain resonating through it. He looked up to see Ealea on the ceratosaur's face, Sett biting at it's side. Whiptoe looked back at his tail and, seeing the blood, became ill and passed out.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Whiptoe lifted his head, his tongue lax inside his mouth, and looked around. No ceratosaur. He sighed with relief. He had survived. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them again. Ealea was walking over to the carcass, Sett following behind her. Whiptoe got to his feet and watched as Ealea approached the dying animal and ripped into its side. The hadrosaur honked and moaned in pain. Hungry, Whiptoe trotted over to the soon-to-be carcass, his mouth open. All of the sudden, the ground shook and Whiptoe saw a large allosaur that had watched them take down the hadrosaur stomping towards them, roaring. Whiptoe hissed at it, raising his claws, but the huge carnivore kept coming.

The allosaur looked down on the three raptors and roared at them, stepping on to the hadrosaur, who honked loudly under the pressure. Whiptoe barked at the giant, barring his teeth and jumping at it. The allosaur swung its head, knocking Whiptoe down. It started into the hadrosaur, breaking its side apart and crunching down on the bones, blood and intestine spilling out onto the grass. The hadrosaur stopped moaning.

Furious, Ealea leaped at the allosaur, latching onto its side. The allosaur howled as Sett joined her, trying to elbow them off. Whiptoe stood up and barked, jumping onto the flank of, and climbing up onto the back of, the allosaur. By this time, two dilophosaurs that had been passing through noticed the fight and the dead hadrosaur. They walked up to the carcass and began to eat-- the allosaur too busy fighting the raptors and they, him, to notice at first.

Whiptoe hopped down from the allosaur, which had also shaken Sett off, and snarled at the new intruders on their kill. The dilophosaurs both hissed at him as he jumped up onto the fresh carcass. Sett climbed up onto the hadrosaur as well, barking at the two dilophosaurs while Ealea fought the allosaur. The smaller dilophosaur started to back up, but the larger one hissed again, putting his foot on the carcass.

Back behind them, the allosaur finally pulled Ealea off of him, throwing her to the ground. Ealea sprung up, ran a few feet, and fell over, whimpering in pain. Looking at both the dilophosaurs and the allosaur, Whiptoe decided that now might be a good time to forfeit. Sett agreed and they both returned to Ealea, who was limping away. Whiptoe looked back at the dilophosaurs and watched the allosaur chase them off. Neither of them were going to be eating tonight...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Whiptoe rolled over in his sleep, his stomach growling. He winced, his eyes still closed. In the past few weeks he has only eaten twice, and that very little. Ealea has only had a single meal, and so she was becoming increasingly irritable, especially toward Sett. Twice, he had almost been able to swipe food from other carnivores, and Ealea blamed him for her hunger. A couple times she had bitten him severely on the side.

Whiptoe's stomach howled at him again, begging him to feed it. He woke up and looked about the nest-- Ealea was grooming herself, and Sett was laying on a rock. Thy had been living up in the mountains for the past couple days, as Ealea was becoming increasingly worried that they might have another deadly tangle with a large predator. Up on the mountainside, the cool breezes felt good on Whiptoe's skin, and he stretched his back, facing it into the wind. Whiptoe clawed at the tree in front of him as he did so, before standing to continue to look for food.

The trio started down the mountain for the day, and, as they went, they came across another raptor, which was lying on it's side, breathing heavily. Whiptoe looked down on the female, pitying her condition. Sadly, there was nothing he could do, as he was starving as well. He noticed that the female didn't get up, that she just lay there on the ground. Sett walked up to her and sniffed her. She was in such poor condition that she couldn't even lift her head to bark. Sett noticed that she couldn't move because her legs were both broken. Whiptoe felt uneasy, like he needed to do something, but there was nothing for him to do. He barked at Ealea. Ealea, however, was on a different line of thought. She came up to the paralyzed raptor and bent down, examining her. Then, in a swift motion, she sliced a clean cut through the neck of the raptor and decapitated it, blood spraying from it's neck stump. Seeing this, Whiptoe shouted at Ealea, angry and appalled by her actions. Ealea was calm, however, and explained that this raptor was already going to die, and that they finally had some food.

Whiptoe refused to eat, while Ealea bit right in, tearing a chunk of flesh for herself. It just didn't seem right, killing one of your own and then eating it. Sett hesitated, and then started eating. He barked to Whiptoe, telling him he needed to eat or he would die. Whiptoe ignored him, and sat against a log, looking away from them.

Splat.

Whiptoe heard a wet smacking noise right beside him, and nearly jumped. Next to him, Ealea had torn off a considerable chunk of gristly flesh and plopped it down on the ground beside him, urging him to eat. Whiptoe looked away again, ignoring her. A few minutes went by, and he became even hungrier. He finally gave into his five-days-long hunger and ate the chunk of meat. He was still hungry, however, and he walked shyly over to the corpse, trying to avoid looking at the head and the shocked expression on it. He bit into the rest of the meat near the tail and ate until he couldn't anymore. He felt sick with himself, and then sat down again, resting his stomach and his head.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

They were back on the move. The trip down the mountain was relatively smooth; they were near the southern part of the island, where it started to flatten out into the game trail and southern woods. Whiptoe trailed behind Ealea, next to Sett. Sett moved on past him, up next to Ealea. She looked at him and started to growl lightly and he backed up, submissively; Whiptoe saw him scowl. He chirped to Ealea inquisitively, asking where they were going. She ignored him, and trudged on, and Sett chirped at Whiptoe harshly to quiet down. Ealea turned and snapped at Sett, hissing at, and pushing him back. Sett growled defensively, barring his teeth at her. She roared again, and scratched him down his flank. Sett screeched and jumped away. Ealea came up to Whiptoe and rubbed her snout against his head and licked him on the top of his head-- She was treating him like a hatchling. Whiptoe was confused for a moment, thrown off by her sudden change in behavior. Sett glared at him, scuffed the ground with his foot and walked on ahead.

Ealea let go of Whiptoe and shoved past Sett, barking, telling them to keep following her-- They could rest later. They continued on their path for the next hour, pausing only to listen to animal calls drifting across the island. They followed the crease of a small valley down into the meadow, and from there continued southward, toward the Worker's Camp, where Ealea thought they could find a refuge in more of their own species.

Things in the meadow were quiet-- it was early in the morning, and most herbivores were asleep or guarding their sleeping young. They walked across it completely unnoticed. After they passed through, they came through a thickly wooded area and Whiptoe could smell more nublarensis raptors; the area was marked thoroughly. He chirped to Ealea, who said yes, she smelled it to.

When they emerged on the other side, they could clearly see a cluster of several buildings not too far ahead. When they reached it, they saw what looked like a nesting ground, but no raptors. Whiptoe walked through it, looking at the foreign structures. They seemed so odd to him; their hard, architectural lines a sharp contrast against the flowing shapes of the trees and land. He walked up to a small utility shed and entered it, the door completely gone from it. Cautiously, he sniffed the inside of it before continuing in. There were a few wooden benches with all sorts of things on them, and racks of rusted objects inside. Whiptoe walked up to one of the racks and examined it. He sniffed the hilt of a shotgun. It had a peculiar, animal smell on it. He didn't know what it was. Bending down, he poked his snout around in a breaker box. Behind him, his tail moved across a bench, knocking a block of wood on the ground. Frightened by the sudden clatter, he bolted out of the shed, barking.

Whiptoe immediately looked for Ealea and saw her standing by the entrance, two strange raptors approaching her and Sett. Whiptoe barked and trotted over to them, looking at the approaching raptors curiously. The lead raptor was a male, and, after a moment, Whiptoe recognized him as Blackstripe, the male who had attacked Ealea a few weeks ago. Behind him was a younger, attractive female nublarensis. She followed Blackstripe closely, almost shyly. Whiptoe glared at Blackstripe, who seemed just as unhappy to see them; he was flexing his claws and growling. He barked at Ealea sharply, asking her what she wanted. His voice seemed more upset than angry, however, and he stopped moving his claws. Whiptoe looked to Sett, who was as blank with expression as he ever was. Ealea explained to Blackstripe that they had been wandering the area and needed a place to stay where they could get food. She kept her tone sharp and piercing as she did so. She then asked him where Razor and Callisto were, softening her tone slightly. Blackstripe barked back loudly, telling her that her and her tag-alongs weren't welcome here. He hissed and started growling again, and raised his claws. She admitted defeat, she couldn't be bothered to fight him now, and she wasn't going to beg him. Ealea took a deep breath, and then barked at Whiptoe and Sett, they would find some place else to stay. The female behind Blackstripe remained totally silent, just eying the three with contempt, scowling as they left.

When they returned to the forest, Sett turned to Ealea, asking her about Blackstripe. Ealea growled at him and told him to back off. Not put down, Sett persisted until Ealea became so annoyed she bit him on the side, right over where she'd bitten him before. Sett yelped, jumping back in surprise. He barked at her and licked his wound. They wandered through the woods again for the rest of the morning. They stopped at noon to rest before continuing to look for a place to make a good nest. Ealea knew they should be in a large pack so they aren't seen as competition, but she did not want to go back to the camp. Blackstripe just wanted her to beg, and she would not. She caught Sett's eye for a moment and looked away, but before she could think of what they would do, her train of thought was interrupted by an afternoon rainstorm followed by a predator roar from behind them. An allosaur was walking past them, and behind her was one younger allosaur. She stopped to look at them, and then resumed walking, leaving the three wet raptors alone in the rain.


End file.
